The True Strength
by TheWaffleMaker
Summary: A one-shot scene from HTTYD 2 from Toothless' perspective, although I changed the progression a bit.


**A/N**

**Greetings Citizens of Earth**

**I do hope that your day has been pleasant. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to click on this most humble one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own HTTYD, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, it would be canon.**

"No! Let me show _you_!" Drago Bludvist begins yelling again, waving his staff above his head. Hiccup places a hand on my head as the Bewilderbeast-The twisted one, not of benevolence, but something darker-turns and lumbers towards us.

"Behold true strength; the strength of will over others." Drago's mouth contorts into a sadistic smile.

A voice whispers through my mind, and I shudder. No, I won't let anyone else into my mind. Not after the queen.

Yet, the voice is so soft, so insistent. _Look at me,_ and though I can sense the darkness behind the words, it grows in ferocity and becomes unbearable. Finally, I have no choice but to obey. Tentatively, I meet the gaze of the Alpha.

Immediately, I am assaulted by the presence that had crept into my mind. Shaking my head sharply, I try to ward away the fusillade of orders, but I can feel the control over my mind and body slipping away. I fight for the right of my mind, but the second I gain any ground it is ripped away from me and the presence becomes more persistent.

_You will obey me. _

_NO!_

But the battle had already been lost.

My perspective shifts, as though I am a spectator to the events unfolding, which is oddly juxtaposed with the fact that I-or at least my body-is the catalyst for the events.

I turn, and begin slowly stalking towards Hiccup, who backs away nervously. "Uh, what did he just tell you?" He raises a hand to stop me. "Toothless, snap out of it!"

Hiccup's back hits a large patch of ice, and I continue moving forward, trapping him there, although in my mind I am screaming at him to run, go, do _something_ other than stand there and try to reason with something outside of his control.

My vision blurs for a moment, and I feel the usual tingling that comes when I am about to shoot a bolt of plasma. Hiccup's voice rings through my mind.

"No!"  
>"<em>DAD, NO!"<em>

Then the bolt is released, and I stagger back. My mind comes back to me in a rush, and the control overwhelms me for a few seconds as I stand, breathing heavily.

I turn, praying against all of the odds that maybe Hiccup moved in time, maybe something happened, although the innate sense of dread I feel testifies against that.

Ice has fallen in jagged stumps around Hiccup.

He isn't moving.

Stoick finally reaches his son, and Valka immediately drops to the ground, pressing her ear against Hiccup's chest. There are tears sliding down her face when she looks up at Stoick, and shakes her head.

Reeling back in shock, my eyes widen as the full force of what I have done hits me. I skid in the snow towards Hiccup, and take in his still body, face as calm as the sky on one of those rare cloudless days on Berk.

"No!" Stoick shoves me away, and I go sprawling. He begins to stand up, moving towards me threateningly but Valka puts a hand gingerly on his shoulder.

"It's not his fault." She murmured, and though it doesn't seem to convince Stoick, it sates him. "Good dragons, under the control of bad dragons do bad things. He didn't mean it."

I move to approach Hiccup again. Perhaps Valka is wrong. Hiccup can't be dead. No, he isn't, he's just...

Suddenly, I am assaulted by the will of the Alpha. _Come, fight for me. Obey me!_

"Never!" I screech. "I would rather die than serve you."  
>As my control begins to slip away again, I shudder. I will not live under the command of someone so intent to do evil once again. I won't allow myself to be used for those purposes.<p>

Purposes like killing my best friend.

_You dare to disobey me?_

In response, I launch myself up in the air, best I can. Large spikes of ice jut up from the ground where the Bewilderbeasts fought, and I aim towards one of those. It takes a couple of tries, but then I am high up enough above one.

In the few seconds I am falling, I think of flying. Flying with Hiccup.

A phrase goes through my mind that Hiccup would often say, picked up from his father. Gods help us all. If I am going to die, then so be it.

As the ice races greedily towards my awaiting body, I close my eyes.


End file.
